Denshi Sentai Denziman
Denzi can mean "electromagnetic", but no kanji for it is used in the logo, and it is treated as a proper noun, "Denzi", with no direct meaning is Toei's fourth entry to its Super Sentai series. It was broadcast in February 3, 1980–January 31, 1981. It was Toei’s second series with a Marvel copyright, but without involvement from Marvel. Plot 3000 years ago, the Vader Clan devastated Denzi Star. Denzi Land, an island from Denzi Star, landed on Earth. In modern times, the computer of Denziland awoke the Denzidog IC when it detected the Vader Clan approaching Earth. IC found five young people (who may or may not be descendants of the Denzi people) to become the Denzimen in order to defend Earth, the Vader Clan's next target. The Denzimen begin a long record of success with the defeat of Vader Monster number 00, Flying Squirreler. As the battle escalates, they realize that they themselves may be descendants of the Denzi people. If so, they are not alone; other descendants do exist, scattered around the Earth. Queen Hedrian, struggling in her attempts to make the world a living nightmare, receives an offer of assistance from the space wanderer Demon King Banriki. She accepts it, not realizing that ODK's real goal is the conquest of Earth for himself. He captures the Vader Castle, and torments the Denzimen with his Omnipotent Monse. Hedrer goes into battle himself giant-sized, only to die a tragic death. The Denzimen find themselves helpless against Banriki and his monster until IC sacrifices himself to become a circuit for the DaiDenzin. Banriki and his monster are defeated. Hedrian escapes to the North Pole, where she sleeps, encased in ice, seemingly defeated for good...or is she? Characters Denzimen Planet Denzi/Denzi Descendants * Denzi Dog IC * Princess Denzi Other Allies * Officer Chieko Matsuo * Officer Tomoko Nakai * Kenichi Ooishi * Santa Noda * Hiroshi Hirai * Katsuo Sano * Yumiko Nakagawa * Mari Asakaze Vader Clan * Queen Hedrian * General Hedrer * Keller and Mirror * Banriki Demon King * Dustlers Vader Monsters *Musasabilar Monster (1) *Shabonlar Monster (2) *Chikagerilar Monster (3) *Rupankamelar Monster (4) *Tsutakazular Monster (5) *Higekitakolar Monster (6) *Umitsular Monster (7) *Furumular Monster (8) *Denwalar Monster (9) *Hambular Monster (10) *Tayajigolar Monster (11) *Balar Monster (12) *Adobaloolar Monster (13) *Jukular Monster (14) *Banchirolar Monster (15) *Samelar Monster (16) *Deadbolar Monster (17) *Kaigalar Monster (18) *Gamalar Monster (19) *Hachidokalar Monster (20) *Rosokalar Monster (21) *Taimular Monster (22) *Kokelar Monster (23) *Hamikakilar Monster (24) *Nekumular Monster (25) *Rekolar Monster (26) *Kilar Monster (27) *Nazular Monster (28) *Sabimushilar Monster (29) *Chōchonlar Monster (30) *Mimilar Monster (31) *Katolar Monster (32) *Saxophonelar Monster (33) *Bikamalar Monster (34) *Dotagalar Monster (35) *Noranekolar Monster (36) *Kamakilar Monster (38) *Akumalar Monster (39) *Pikarilar Monster (40) *Zutsunlar Monster (41) *Ninpalar Monster (42) *Disumusukular Monster (43) *Arazunlar Monster (44) *Onilar Monster (45) *Torikagolar Monster (46) *Batolar Monster (47) *Sakkalar Monster (48) *Kenkamular Monster (48) *Karakurilar Monster (48-49) *Omnipotent Monster (49-51) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Aah, Denshi Sentai Denziman *'Ending': Denziman ni Makasero! *'Mecha Theme (DaiDenzin)': Go Go Denzi Tiger *Tatakau Denshi Sentai Denziman *Hoshi kara Kita Chouheiki *Hitoribocchi no Seishun *Kagayake! Denziman *Ginga Honey Cast * Ippei Akagi: * Daigoro Oume: * Jun Kiyama: * Tatsuya Midorikawa: Naoya Uchida * Akira Momoi: * Queen Hedrian: Machiko Soga * Denzi Dog IC (voice): Hisako Kyōda * Princess Denzi: * General Hedrer: * Demon King Banriki: Hitoshi Oomae * Mirror: Rie Yoshikawa * Keller: Chiaki Kojo * Constable Matsuo Tieko: Yukie Sakai Stage Shows * Denziman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have a Transforming Robo, DaiDenzin. *Excluding Battle Fever J, which had no movies, Denziman is the first series not to have a movie which is a theatrical edition of an episode. From this point on, almost all of the Super Sentai movies were all original works, with the exception of the second Flashman movie, Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy!. *This is the first series to feature a transformation device that can be used anywhere. **The Denziman's transformation device is rings, the first (and only) time they're used. *This is the first Sentai to use colors in the English language as the Rangers' names, as the Gorengers used the Japanese translations of their colors as Ranger Names. After Sun Vulcan, every Sentai team (except for three which don't use colors in their titles at all) will have English colors in the name of their heroes. **By extension, this is the first Sentai team since Gorenger to have colors in the Rangers' names. **However, Denziman uses the Japanese colors for the names of the actual characters, which is only shared with Goggle V and Akibaranger. *Denziman holds a TV show rating of 13.5%, making it the second highest rating Sentai, only behind Gorenger. http://henshingrid.blogspot.pt/2011/04/super-sentai-tv-show-ratings-vs-toy.html References